love or hatred
by Teenager-Videl
Summary: Set on Vegetasei, an altered Universe story. The laws on Vegetasei state that the men have complete control over the women. (Rating may change to 'R' in later chapters) New characters introduced. I hope you enjoy
1. Laws of Vegetasei

A,N: This story is set on Vegetasei. Life there does not treat the females on the planet with dignity or respect. The law is that females are weaker, and therefore shouldn't have any rights. The few males, who argue, don't have nice 'rewards' to say the least. They are punished till they give in, and play their 'part' on Vegetasei.

Vegetasei  
+  
Love or hatred  
+  
Chapter one: Laws of Vegetasei  
+

Space looked serene as shuttles travelled to and from their destinations. Several small space pods zoomed towards a purple planet, and landed fast on the landing bay. As the doors opened, gruff people with tails came out and looked around as others greeted them. Some were looking cocky, especially at the females.

One female, 18 years old, was watching the goings on from a tree branch, and she slapped her forehead. Women were not permitted to go out on missions. There were a few that disobeyed that law and in doing so they put their lives in danger. King Vegeta believed that women were beneath them. Therefore equal opportunities were not on the top of his list.

However there were a fair few males who didn't approve of the law. They treated women as equals. Sometimes the girls thought maybe they were mocking them, and others made long relationships with them.

As the crowd had quickly disappeared since they all went back to their posts, the girl climbed down from the tree. Parsina, who had no respect for practically anyone, and therefore she was always looking for a fight.

"Those idiots." She shook her head. "They think they're so big! Just because they get to go out on those stupid missions!" She fumed, and then sighed walking down a path. "I don't see why they get to go, so mean! Shouldn't anyone get to go? I mean honestly! How stupid!"

"Hey!" A voice called from behind her.  
"Hm?" She turned to see an angry looking Saiyan. "What'd I do now?" She protested.  
"That language! I don't approve of your tone!" The older Saiyan shook her head.  
"Wha! All I said was 'stupid'!" She looked at the Saiyan, mouth wide open.  
"Repeatedly I might add!" She fumed, shaking her head.

Parsina shook her head back, and then ran along the path. The path soon disappeared as she came out of the village

She stopped as she heard yelling coming from a nearby cave. She peered in seeing a girl with red hair.  
"I want out! This is so unoriginal!" She hissed, fighting against the chains.  
"Hey, I'll help you!" Parsina ran over to her. "Who did this to you?" She blinked.  
"Oh, some guys who thought it would be funny to rob me of my dignity!" She glared viciously.  
"In what way?" She asked as she broke the chains.  
"You don't want to go there!" She sighed, shaking her arms to make sure that the blood was still circulating.  
"Hey.. Come on, I'll help you get even with them!" She stuck her thumb up.  
"Um.. Yes sure. Like some strangers going to help me!" She hissed.  
"Well why don't you just try me?" Parsina asked gently.  
"Because aaah! I just don't like talking with strangers! For some reason they all end up, crushing, beating or yelling at me" She counted on her fingers.  
"And you ever think maybe someone won't do that sort of thing?"  
"It never once crossed my mind" She folded her arms rather stubbornly.  
"Oh fine!" Parsina sighed. "Just stay in here then!" She folded her arms, walking out of the cave.  
"Hey wait!" She called, running after Parsina. "I wasn't being serious! I mean I…" She muttered nervously. Parsina stopped and looked back at her.  
"Oh don't worry about it. By the way, my name's Parsina" She smiled.  
"Oh, my name's Megumi! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Megumi smiled cheerfully.  
"Likewise, although I would have preferred another meeting situation than the one we had" Parsina sweat dropped, shaking her head.  
Megumi laughed, "Yes, you're telling me!" Putting a hand on Parsina's shoulder to stop herself from falling over. Parsina shook her head, smiling, as they walked together along the path.

In another part of Vegetasei in the depths of the palace, the Prince who was having an excellent time torturing a lower class warrior was occupying the cells. The lower class Saiyan was tied to restraints.  
"Get off me!" A voice yelled, as Prince Vegeta fiddled around with his foes clothes.  
"You are NOT suited to wear this armour!" Vegeta scowled, as he slid it down him roughly. "Why should you wear anything when you put our race to shame!" He raged.  
"I put it to shame! You're the ones who are destroying entire races!" Kakarott glared, kicking out at him. Vegeta grabbed his leg and smirked.  
"Now now, lets not be so feisty. I'll make sure all that energy of yours is quickly diminished." He jeered.  
"I doubt that!" He hollered, trying to kick with his other leg. Vegeta didn't look amused at him kicking with his other leg. He took hold of both his legs, sliding down all his armour, including his under clothes that were ripped off his body. "What, what are you doing!"  
"Just having a little fun, I did say I was going to diminish that energy of yours didn't I?" He smirked. "You didn't think I was bluffing did you?" His laugh echoed.  
"You know… Sometimes you scare me" He shakes his head.  
"Oh good" He smirked more; he let go of Kakarott's legs and shifted his hands to his front. Moving his hands up and down his skin.  
"You're SICK! Get OFF me!" He yelled, struggling hard.  
"Nu-uh" Vegeta shook his head, "now if you just followed the orders, you wouldn't be in this situation now would you?"  
"This might surprise you, but.. I'd never treat anyone in _that _way!"  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "stop acting like they have feelings. You _know _perfectly well that they're beneath us, Kakarott!" He hit him across the face. "And I **_will_ **make you see that too!" He snarled, his hand went down to his lower section.  
"Try all you want… You'll see! I won't change!" Kakarott yelled defiantly.  
"Oh we'll soon see about that" Vegeta sneered, licking his lips. A characteristically evil expression befell his face.

Outside of the cells, Raditz was leaning against the wall. Looking quite amused with himself as he heard the goings on in the 'reformatory'. Nappa stopped, rather puzzled as he heard a yell.  
"And, do I even want to know what you're looking so cocky about?" Nappa asked.  
"Oh, well you see. I just gave my 'dear' brother a kick up the backside." He laughed evilly, motioning to the unit beyond them. Nappa raised an eyebrow.  
"You gave him a 'kick' up the 'backside'? Raditz, sometimes I think you say the strangest things." Realizing what he just said, Nappa laughed at his own comment. Raditz blinked, a sweat drop soon forming.  
"I say the strangest things? Nappa, Nappa.. You're the one laughing at your _poor _excuse of a comment. Which I remind you is not even funny" He shook his head.  
"Bah.." He muttered, quickly changing the subject quickly. "By the way, are you really going to stand around? Or come with me to 'amuse' yourself further?" He enquired, motioning behind him.  
"And what kind of amusement are you thinking of?" He smirked, looking very interested. More than he wanted to show though. Nappa continued to gesture.  
"Why don't you come and find out?" He grinned, walking off down the corridor.  
"Whatever" Raditz sighed, following after his bald headed 'clown'.

Back inside the 'reformatory', Kakarott had his fists clenched as Vegeta explored his body with both of his hands.  
"Very good" Vegeta muttered, "if you keep quiet I may reward you into giving you a chance at the laws" he laughed. "But only after I've had my '_fun'_" He sneered, evilly.  
Kakarott closed both of his eyes, wishing the Prince would just leave him be with the way he did things. But no – no one was ever allowed to think for him or herself without paying the ultimate price. Having their dignity removed was the only way they were punished. After all, firing someone into oblivion might have set examples for those who were still around. But it didn't stop the ones who opposed them from changing. In a way, oblivion would have been seen as letting their opposed get away from the torture that would loom over them if they were still alive.

Vegeta grinned, seeing the expression on Kakarott's face meant more to him than anyone would comprehend. This gave him power; power over someone stubborn enough to oppose what everyone else obeys. He laughed maliciously, slapping him several times. Then he moved closer to his lower section, removing his underpants and his hands rubbed hard and quickly as Kakarott let out an agonising cry that seemed to linger in the cells.

Out in the grounds, Parsina and Megumi had both nearly got to the Saiyan village. Megumi had just finished explaining what the guys did to her. She then glanced at Parsina to see her reaction.  
"Guys like that make me cringe.." Parsina sighed.  
"Well that's what happened. Although they probably didn't think I'd get out of there," she rolled her eyes.  
"I guess they forgot some might fight back," she laughed.

"Only some?" Came a voice. Nappa and Raditz jumped in front of them. Megumi looked at Raditz with a dreamy expression. Parsina glanced at her friend, nearly falling over.  
"Please don't say you're falling in love…" Parsina sighed.  
"Are you seeing the same guy as me..!" Megumi hissed in her ear.  
"If you're referring to the guy with a lot of hair.. Then yes" She nodded.  
Nappa laughed, nudging Raditz. "Oooh! Look who has an admirer!" Nappa cooed.  
"Would you kindly **_SHUT UP_**!" Raditz snapped, scowling.  
"Aww, but I wanted to compliment you on having an admirer" He chortled.  
"I _don't_ want to hear it," Raditz warned, shaking his head.  
"Fine, whatever." Nappa rolled his eyes, looking away quickly and back at the two females. An evil smirk had appeared on his lips. "You do realise that no female is permitted to roam so freely unless they are on a task appointed by their superior?"  
"What if we have been appointed by our '**_superior'_**"  
"I say you're bluffing," Nappa smirked, quite liking the opportunity to crush someone's spirit.

A short while later, a shadow watched the goings on. Seeing his brother and the 'clown' down in front of two girls. He carefully moved closer, somewhat nervously as he glanced around making sure no one saw him. He walked with a limp that he tried to hide. As he moved closer, inch-by-inch, he still had absolutely no clue what he was doing. Nor did it matter as Raditz turned around. He didn't look amused about being interrupted.

"Step out of line? I'll gladly get our Prince to do whatever he did to you in there again" Raditz smirked evilly. Kakarott cautiously put a hand near his lower section subconsciously, and glared angrily at him. Nappa shook his head.  
"As much as I _love_ these family squabbles, we do have some girls to teach a lesson." Nappa pointed out.  
"I thought they might have forgotten about us" Parsina sighed, and then as she saw Megumi's expression she groaned more.  
"But he's so amazing" Megumi whispered.  
"Anyone would think you have a crush on him." A sweat dropped formed as Parsina said that. "Which would be true huh?"  
"Shhh" Megumi lightly hit her, jokingly.

Little did the two realise, that with three males there whom does the law bind, unwillingly. The scene would soon be a lot more – rowdy.


	2. The plot thickens

+  
Chapter two: The plot thickens  
+

Parsina tried to get Megumi out of her dreamy daze, which seemed impossible to break as soon as she saw Raditz looking straight at Megumi.  
"Oh this is just peachy.." She muttered.  
"Oooh.." Megumi was rocking back and forth in a perfect daze, whilst her friend groaned in disbelief.  
"Of all the times for me to get a friend, I just had to have one who's obsessed with.." She glanced over at Raditz, "guys with long hair." She shook her head, and then looked back at Megumi who seemed to be drooling.

"Hey, look whose got the fancy for you. I never knew you had your way with women, and here I thought you said they were beneath us. 'Feelings are irrelevant' and all those other words you used. All seems pretty meaningless now doesn't it?"  
Raditz eye twitched angrily, clenching both of his fists as he swung around and hit him on the head.  
"OWW! Just telling the truth.." He sweat dropped, holding his head.  
"Truth! I… DON'T want to hear it!" He fumed.  
"—This will take a while.." Nappa sighed, shaking his head as he saw the two brothers having - yet again: another fight. Raditz shook his head. Then turned his attention towards Parsina and Megumi, deciding he should take his anger out on them. He nodded at Nappa. The two started forward. Instantly, a blast shot past their noses.

An unknown girl sprung out from nowhere it seemed. She ran towards them.  
"Watch out! The Royals are coming!" She yelled, running past the three. Raditz and Nappa both looked around. As soon as she got near the two, she nodded at them. Seeing this newcomer, Parsina got the idea. Quickly grabbing hold of the drooling Megumi and running off with her.

The instant Nappa and Raditz caught the escape attempt, Nappa started forward. However Kakarott stuck out his foot quickly, sending Nappa crashing to the ground straight down on his face. He didn't look too impressed as his vision noticed other Saiyans looking at the scene. Turning bright red in the face, he clambered up to his feet. Growling angrily at the amused looking Saiyans who seemed to crowd around.

Once they were a fair distance away, the newcomer nodded at the two, sensing no one was chasing after them. She lead them to a closed off area. A place that looked untouched by the laws of Vegetasei.  
"We should be safe here. This is a good hideout I use" she nodded. Parsina put Megumi down on her feet, and glanced around. The place looked like an abandoned spot. Which was probably true, there was a house beside them. It looked unused, or so it appeared. They were based between the house wall and a lot of shrubs.  
"Thanks so much for coming to the rescue!" Parsina smiled appreciatively.  
"It was no problem, the men around here always seem to think they'll get what they want. It's nice to foil their plans once in a while." She laughed, leaning against a wall. Then she looked shocked, "oops, I haven't even introduced myself. The name's Raige." She lent out her hand.  
"Pleased to meet you." Parsina took her hand. "My name's Parsina, and my drooling friend over there is Megumi." She pointed out.  
"Oh yes, I noticed she was different. What with being dragged all the way here" Raige laughed, sweat dropping. Megumi shook her head.  
"I was _NOT _drooling," she snorted.  
"Oh no, you just had your eye on a guy with a lot of hair," Parsina teased gently. Megumi blushed, and then giggled quietly.  
"Well he was rather cute.." She nodded. Parsina and Raige both looked at one another, and shrugged. Laughing with her.

After having got past the crowd of sniggering Saiyans – Punching a couple as they walked past, the three began to walk down the path.  
"He really should have been watching where he was going. I mean it's hard to hold back a stretch," Kakarott protested.  
"That was '**_NOT' _**a stretch! You don't just stick out your legs in a stretch!" Nappa fume. He was still red in the face. In fact, with his temper souring, he hadn't changed back to his normal colour since he crashed on his face.  
"As much as I think Nappa should have been watching where he was going. I can't help but feel that was a deliberate attempt to knock some sense into him" Raditz tried to make himself sound appalled, although his smirking soon altered that as he shook his head at Nappa.  
"I was watching where I was going! In case you hadn't noticed! I was going towards them! They'd be in my grasp right now!" He actually managed to go even redder.  
"No one would be in your grasp right now! You're delusional! This whole planet is!" He snapped. Raditz stopped, shaking his head.  
"So you _really _didn't learn anything from your encounter with the Prince?" He turned slowly. "I can't believe you!"  
"Oh yes! I did really learn a lot! I was just… Um, you know? Trying to make you more angry by acting like I didn't and now – I'll go..! Put these fierce abilities into practise" He marched off, whistling.  
"Ok… Raditz, I preferred your brother when we could beat him up legally. Now he's just.. Weird"  
"He's _always_ been weird." Raditz nodded.

Raige kept a lookout, and then she looked down at her watch. Quickly landing in front of the two.  
"Listen, I don't have time to explain! But there is somewhere I need to be!" She looked really anxious. The two went closer to her.  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Parsina asked. Raige shook her head.  
"No! No! I mean, I uh, better go alone" She held both of their hands again. "Don't worry.. I'll explain when I have more time.. Well I'm pretty sure I'll see you both again" She nodded, without saying another word. She blasted up into the air, flying off.  
"…" The two looked at each other, rather speechless.  
"I hope she'll be ok.." Megumi muttered.  
"Yes same here. But something is definitely up.. Did you see the worried look in her eyes?" She glanced at Megumi, who nodded slowly.  
"Maybe we should follow?" Megumi  
"She said she better go alone.. But we won't be happy till we know what's up.." Parsina tried to look at both sides. "But if she was in trouble, don't you think that she'd like us helping her?" She looked at Megumi for support.  
"Yes.. You're right!" She nodded, both of them cautiously flew up in the air and then headed in the direction they saw Raige go.

Raige landed, looking at her house. Then without wasting another second, she quickly ran in, bowing her head as soon as she saw Turles waiting angrily for her. He didn't look too impressed.  
"And what _time _do you call this?" He snapped, slapping her across the face hard. She didn't look at him, keeping her eyes diverted away from his. "Well! What time do you call this?" He snapped again.  
"Late.." She said quietly, and then quickly looked at him. "I'm sorry father.. I just.. I lost track of time.."  
"That's NO excuse!" He raged, "Everyday you come in late! EVERYDAY! I have rights, and you don't! You need to be _taught _a lesson!" He glared, taking her hold by the arm. He opened the door, dragging her with him roughly. "Fortunately, I know _JUST _the punishment!" He smirked evilly. Raige glanced around, wanting to find someway to stop him. But his power was far greater than her strength. She found herself getting dragged in the direction of the palace.

Pretty soon Parsina and Megumi had both stopped flying. Looking around hastily, trying to catch even a glimpse of her.  
"This is bad.. We can't help if we can't find her.." Parsina whispered, worriedly. "She's got to be around here somewhere.."  
"Yes.. But where?" Megumi pondered.

Not quite believing his eyes, Raditz smirked evilly. He looked around; Nappa and him had separated quite a while ago after Nappa had returned to his duties.  
"How odd, I guess I really am so lucky," he grinned, starting towards the two. He stopped inches away. "You really are so naughty.. Running off like that before we even got a chance to get to know one another" He shook his head, looking very sarcastic.

Raige blinked as she was taken in the palace. Wondering what her father was going to do with her here. He soon came to a stop, looking at a bunch of doors. He banged impatiently on one door. A few minutes later a gruff looking Saiyan opened the door.  
"Ahh, I see you've come to _that _decision," he smirked, and Turles nodded.  
"What is he talking about? What decision?" She blinked, looking extremely perplexed.  
"Well you see Zorn and I have been discussing things. It seems he can _teach _you the proper way to act without letting you get out of hand" He smirked evilly. "I can't wait till your spirit is completely at the mercy of your superiors!" Turles nodded, and then looked at Zorn.  
"I'm certain you don't want to waste anymore time, so you can hand her over to me." He grinned, looking very eager. Turles responded by throwing Raige into Zorn's apartment.  
"You may do as you please with her." Turles waved his hand. "Just make sure she doesn't step out of line." He laughed evilly, moving off down the corridor.

Zorn meanwhile, moved towards Raige. He grinned into her eyes.  
"Well well, I see you're in my hands now." He smirked more evilly. Raige shook her head, sitting up as she looked at Zorn.  
"What.. I don't understand.. When was this decided!" She yelled.  
"Well since your father and I work close to each other. It's only natural that we talk." He laughed, and locked the door. "And apparently he wants _you _taught a lesson. So that's why you're here, to LEARN that! You'll see that I can be quite persuasive." An evil glint shone in his left eye. Raige looked down, shifting back into the wall. She tucked her legs in close to her chest, and shook her head. Unable to comprehend why her own father would do this to her.

"Why do we always seem to bang into people we don't want to" She sighed, "and I'm probably not even going to hear your response, cause you've zoned out or something.." Parsina complained. Megumi quickly wiped away the traces of drool, and shook her head.  
"Hey! I was not zoning out!" She snapped. Although Parsina shook her head, knowing perfectly well she was. Raditz cleared his throat.  
"Do you really want to know why you bang into people you don't want to?" He looked at them briefly, not giving them time to answer as he continued. "Well, it's because it's destiny!" He yelled, blurring straight towards them. He grabbed hold of Megumi's arm in the process. Getting a stronger grip. Then he quickly sent a burst of wind as strong as a typhoon at Parsina.

She quickly yelped out as she landed on someone.  
"Oww—And I thought getting hit on the head was enough.. Now I get hit by.." He trailed off as he saw who landed on him. "Ahh! Wait, are you alright!" He picked her up in his arms. He glanced around, and then quickly held her so it looked as though he was intimidating. He started off, towards his apartment.

Both were taken down the corridor, although they soon parted going into different apartments. The door slammed and locked tightly.

Raditz turned, flinging Megumi down on the floor.  
"I should beat _you _senseless right now!" He shook his fist.  
"You're real cute.." She whispered. Gazing at him. Noticing her gaze and looking rather disturbed he quickly changed his expression by his silent stare. He moved down towards her, scooping her up closely in his arms. Just staring deeply into her eyes, as she blushed. He touched her hair with his hand, rubbing his finger along her face.

Kakarott meanwhile wasn't having a very easy time, he tried to look menacing whilst walking past the other Saiyans. Though he wasn't being very convincing, as the Saiyans had their doubts.  
"Uh.. You're kind of hurting my arm" She whispered.  
"I am!" He looked worried, quickly shaking his head. "Yes! That is my plan! Or something along those lines!" He yelled, a huge sweat drop formed from the crowd. He walked quite quicker as he came across his apartment. He opened the door, quickly closing it behind him. "I'm sorry if I seemed rough.. Or possibly weird." He set her down carefully. "I just don't want them getting on my trail so soon.." Kakarott locked the door, and then sighed.  
"No it's fine.. Although, I'm not sure if that sudden outburst has kept them off the trail.."

All three were in a different apartment, whilst some of the men were having fun. There was confusion in other rooms.


	3. Dominate Damage

Chapter three: Dominate damage

Vegeta walked along the corridor, blasting the doors open to the infirmary and walking in. The doors were almost blasted off their hinges. The doctors and patients quickly shifted from what they were doing, although there was one doctor who was busy writing.  
"Bored again, sire?" He asked, not even looking up. Vegeta leaned on his desk, shooting glares at the gawking Saiyans who quickly made their getaway and departed the infirmary.  
"How did you know?" He sighed, tapping his hand on the table.  
"Well I've known you since you were a boy, I think I have my ways of knowing when you're bored by now." Celerito laughed.  
"Yes I am.." He muttered, "for some reason I get to torture someone and then never hear from them again" He growled. Celerito shook his head.  
"I know how much you love this 'torture' nonsense, but don't you think it's about time you let them get on with their lives as they see fit?" He actually looked up from his writing.  
"No, why should we allow those fools to get away with such inane behaviour!" He scowled, and then smirked. "Besides, it's amusing watching them beg for their dignity." He grinned.  
"But are you sure they deserve it?" Celerito enquired.  
"Yes, I am sure!" He growled, "You should not even be telling me how I should be acting! Not when I've made up my mind!" He scowled, getting off from the desk and storming out of the infirmary. Celerito watched, and then shook his head. Looking back down at his writing.  
"Oh Vegeta.. This isn't right.." He murmured.

Elsewhere, Raditz was trying his luck at dominating Megumi, pinning her down on the floor. He touched her face with his hand.  
"Aren't you lucky? You belong to me now" He laughed.  
"Oh yes…" She drooled, quickly putting her hand to her mouth. "I didn't say that!" She waved her other hand in his face. His eyes twitched, and grabbed hold of her hand putting it down on the floor.  
"Please don't do that again," he sighed.  
'_AAH, he's so dreamy!' _She thought, having to hold herself back from drooling again. "Sorry, it's just I can't help it.." She muttered.  
"Try," he narrowed his eyes.  
"OH MY! You look so adorable!" She waved her arms, hitting him in the face twice. She stopped herself quickly, clearing her throat.  
"I can't believe you just did that…." He groaned, thinking in his head numerous places he'd rather be.  
"Sorry, you're just so…." She looked at him up and down, then suddenly yelled out, "YES!" She noticed Raditz shaking his head at her.  
"I don't need this…" He sighed, standing up and leaning against a wall.

Vegeta walked down the corridor at a fast pace, shooting frowns at the Guards as he marched by them. _'All these years, and now he has the nerve to tell me what I'm doing is wrong! He hasn't a clue what he's talking about!' _He thought to himself, slipping down the nearest corridor. He stopped walking leaning against the wall; then suddenly diverted his attention to two guards as they walked by, speaking rather loudly.  
"—Yes, you know what that's the craziest thing I've ever heard," one raised an eyebrow at the other who seemed to laugh.  
"Come on! When's he _ever _been smart? He's been helping a female!"  
At those words, Vegeta got straight up and immediately blocked their way.  
"Sire?" They bowed, looking at Vegeta with uncertain looks.  
"Who are you talking about?" He folded his arms, looking challenging.  
"Well you see, we were just talking about a weird example if something like that happened," a huge sweat drop formed. Thinking they would get in trouble if the Prince found out that they were spreading rumours. Vegeta glared, lighting up a blast.

"I said: WHO are you talking about! I don't care if you're spreading tales and what not, I want to know, and you WILL tell me!" He frowned.  
"It was some guy named Kakarott" The other Saiyan blurted out, thinking it was best to tell Vegeta straight away.  
His eyes lit up, "oh really?" He smirked.  
"Not that you know him…" The other trailed off.  
"That'll be all then, you've just made my day!" He laughed, marching down the corridor. Leaving the two guards staring after him, rather confused.  
"He does know him?" One guard scratched his head.  
"Apparently…" The other responded.

As the Prince hurried along the corridor, a door he passed was being preoccupied brutally by Zorn. He had Raige chained to the wall.  
"Now! We'll try this AGAIN!" He frowned. "The next time I say, how do you show me respect, you DON'T try and kick me!" He slapped her across the face. Her cheeks were now a lot redder from his blows, causing bruises.  
"I won't! Not till I have my rights!" She announced.  
"Rights! You DON'T have them here! How many more times do I have to tell you!" He sighed, very exasperated.  
"Many more times! It's not like you're my father, you don't know anything about me!" She poked her tongue out.  
"You're a female! What else is there to take into account!" He threw a ki blast at her legs, causing her trousers to tear.  
"Personality! Get to know the person before you make rash decisions of punishments!"  
He frowned to himself, '_Maybe I should gag her.' _He shook his head, looking around the room for something to tie around her mouth.

Vegeta was closing in on Kakarott's apartment, smirking evilly at the thought of making the same person pay.  
"This will be good.. Even if he tries to hide it, I'll know! I have extremely good perception." He grinned, laughing out maliciously. Turles passed him, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Someone's happy.." He muttered, "Now if Zorn has done his job then I'll be happy too," he smirked, resuming along the corridor.

Raditz was pondering in his head of what to do. He kept glancing over at Megumi, nodding to himself.  
"Maybe that is the only way to do it.. It might get respect" He marched over to her, grabbing her arms and pushing her down on the floor. "You will be mine," he whispered, she just looked at him in a daze.  
"Uhh whoa…" She muttered, he put a finger to her lips. Kissing her hard on the lips, keeping her pinned down. To his surprise, she responded his kisses. Wrapping her arms around him.  
'_This WASN'T the plan'_ He thought, prying himself away from her. "I was DOMINATING you! You're there trying to! ARRRG!" He folded his arms. Megumi blinked at him.  
"But you're so _dreamy_!" She cooed, waving her arms at him.  
"I am NOT! I'm fierce! And scary!" He looked away from her. Muttering under his breath, glancing back at her uneasily at her cheerful attitude.

Meanwhile, further down the corridor in an apartment the Prince had his sights on. Two Saiyans were sat next to one another.  
"How come you're so different to the others?" Parsina looked at him.  
"Well you see, it's kind of a long story. But basically it's because I think it's wrong to see women as those who are beneath men. Unfortunately it's hard to have an opinion when you've got a brother close to the Royals.." He sighed.  
"So he thinks palace loyalties are more important than family loyalties?"  
"I would say a lot of people do.. But it's wrong to punish anyone for their views!" He yelled out, just then the door was knocked. His head shot up as he looked over at the door. "If this was… Well going to be extremely bad news, would they knock? Do you suppose it's someone friendly?" He asked, hopeful.  
"I'm not sure, usually a riot, people burst in. So maybe it's just someone going to yell at you"  
"That was really comforting.." He sweat dropped.  
"It'll be fine," she patted him on the shoulder, and then pushed him towards the door. "What's the worse that can happen?" She sighed. Suddenly the door flung open, catching Kakarott on the face. He yelped, clutching his face.  
"That hurt!" He put his hand down as he saw Vegeta at the door.  
"Oh yes, I heard a 'rumour' you didn't LEARN from my lesson!" He folded his arms. "I came to see if this was true," he glanced over his shoulder at Parsina. "What is she doing?" He raised his eyebrow.  
"Err, well.. You see, she's well.."  
"I'd have been disappointed if you had learnt your lesson though, because I wouldn't have got another shot at you. Clearly I have now." He smirked.

Zorn smirked at Raige.  
"Now you see, with the proper influence. You learn where you stand." He laughed, sneering at the gag around Raige's mouth. No noise was heard except the sound of his fist connecting. He laughed, and then looked towards the door as someone knocked it. He scowled, walking over and opening the door. "YES?" He shouted, and then gave an exasperated sigh as he saw Turles.  
"I was just coming to see how you were getting along with my daughter," he had his arms folded, tapping his finger as he waited for Zorn to get out of the way.  
"You KNOW I'm getting the job done! I would APPRECIATE you not checking up on me!" He scowled.  
"She is my daughter you know! Does that not give me the right to see how she's being treated?"  
Zorn scowled deeply, and then stood to the side. "Fine! Just shut up already! I do have more punishments to do!" He sighed, and then watched as Turles walked towards Raige with a sneer on his face.  
"Well well, look at you," he laughed. "You really are regretting everything aren't you? Maybe I would have been more lenient on you if you had obeyed me at least once! No smart answers from you I see!"  
"That's because she's gagged," Zorn rolled his eyes.

Vegeta stepped forward till he was inches away from them both. Kakarott shifted around him carefully, pushing Parsina out the room before him.  
"You're foolish," he mocked. "You really are as dumb as I thought. Why do you put a female before yourself?" He looked as though he was trying to understand him, and then he laughed. "Oh because you're weak!"  
"The only one weak here is the one who thinks females are below him," Kakarott glared. Shifting into stance.  
"What are you doing? You can't fight him!" Parsina screeched in his ear.  
"Maybe not, but I'll try anyway.." He glanced back at her, and then towards Vegeta who smirked at him.  
"You know, now might be a good time to ask you, do you have a death wish today?" He laughed.  
"Well not exactly, just a desire to get you out of my hair!" He snapped.  
"Fair enough," he smirked, also moving into stance. "You won't live long enough to regret this." He threatened.

Both Saiyans faced one another, while Parsina slapped her forehead. Not understanding why exactly he wasn't running for his life.


End file.
